1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing computer power among a plurality of computers.
2. Description of Related Art
All computers consume power. Because power is a significant expense to many companies, managing power is an important consideration for systems administrators. Another important consideration for systems administrators is that often current safety regulations preclude configuring computers such that the total maximum power consumption may exceed the input circuit power available. Under such safety regulations, it is often forbidden to oversubscribe the circuit power by configuring a number of computers such that total power may be greater than the total circuit. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in managing computer power consumption.